


It's Complicated

by Chloe_Babs



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Babs/pseuds/Chloe_Babs
Summary: Christen Press meets Tobin Heath and there is an instant connection. Things just don't seem to work out the first few times they cross paths but can this attraction be denied?





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> I've never ever published anything, not sure why I'm feeling so courageous now! Let me know if this is a story you'd like to see more of.
> 
> Enjoy!

Christen was equal parts nervous and excited. The Grassroots Foundation had asked her to speak at their annual gala. She would be sharing what she had seen on her many trips to Cape Town and the impact that their work was having on the children from the local community. Her time in South Africa had changed her, shaped the way she lived her life, and she wanted as many people as possible to know what an incredible country it is and how the people are overflowing with warmth and positivity.

As she got herself ready for the event, she thought about how it would have been nice to have someone to share this moment with. Kelley had ended things a few months earlier – something about long distance and learning to live her life on her own.  
She pulled up the zipper on her fitted black dress as she heard a knock at the door. “Your ride is here, Miss Press.” Said the doorman. “Thanks, Larry. I’ll be down in a minute.” She gave herself one more once over and took a deep breath before heading out the door.

Outside the driver was waiting to greet her. The air was crisp, and she immediately regretted not wearing a coat. The driver opened the passenger door for her and she gladly got in. As she turned, she was surprised to see someone sitting beside her, a shy smile on her face.

“Hi, so sorry to surprise you. My agent organised for the event driver to collect me on the way to your apartment.” said the passenger.  
“Uh, no problem.” Christen stammered. She meant to introduce herself, but she was completely stunned by the beaming smile directed at her.  
The girl, noticing the long silence, giggled and stuck out her hand. “I’m Tobin, by the way.”  
“Yeah, I know who you are. Not in a creepy stalker kind of way. I’ve just seen you play before, and you’re really good so I remember you, and…I’m going to stop now.” she finished, regretting her rambling. Tobin blushed and looked away. “I’m Christen. It’s nice to meet you, Tobin”.  
“I know who you are, Christen Press” Tobin replies laughing. “You’re the VIP tonight, Keynote Speaker, Ambassador Extraordinaire.”.  
“Hardly! I’m just sharing my experiences with the charity. No big deal.” Christen tried to downplay.  
“Nervous?” asked Tobin.  
“I was actually fine. But now that you’ve reminded me, yes, I am absolutely terrified. And to make matters worse, I now have to try not to make a fool of myself in front of THE Tobin Heath!” she joked.  
“Good thing you’ve already made a good impression then. I reckon she is rooting for you tonight.” Tobin replied. Christen laughs nervously and lets out an anxious breath she didn’t realise she had been holding in.  
Christen jumps a little when Tobin reaches across and gives her hand a quick squeeze. “Seriously though, you’ve got this. I can’t wait to hear what you have to say. Try to relax and enjoy yourself. Besides, if you mess up, I’m sure everyone will be distracted by that dress”. She mumbles the last bit under her breath as she turns away to look out the window.  
Christen gives her a genuine smile and offers a simple “Thank you, Tobin.”

They spend the rest of the journey in silence. When they arrive, Tobin wishes her luck before quickly exiting the car to escape the press and their flashing lights. Christen watches her go and makes a mental note to find the girl later so they can talk some more.  
Christen spends the next hour being paraded around and introduced to all the dignitaries. She finds herself searching for Tobin but doesn’t manage to spot her. 

Before she knows it, she hears herself being introduced and called up to the stage. As she makes her way over, her heel catches and she feels herself falling. Before she can, she feels a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. “Woah, I’ve got you.” Christen turns around and sees the face she has been searching for. “Go get ‘em!” Tobin encourages as she nudges her on her way again.

When she arrives on stage her mind is a blur. All she can think about is how good it felt to be in Tobin’s arms, and how she may just have the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. After a long pause, she looks up and immediately sees that smile. Tobin offers her a nod of encouragement and that’s all Christen needs. Her speech is flawless and everyone rises to their feet when she finishes. 

As she walks off stage her only goal is to find her saviour. “Thank you. You saved me out there!” she whispers into Tobin’s neck as she wraps her up in a hug.  
“You were incredible, Christen. Everyone was eating out of your hand.” She returned warmly.  
“Everyone?” Christen questioned with a smirk on her face. Tobin nods and grins bashfully as she rubs the back of her neck.  
“Can I get you a drink as a small token of my appreciation?” Christen asked hopefully. “Sure, let’s go, Miss Press. After all, it is very important that elite athletes such as us keep hydrated.” She laughs as she places her hand on Christen’s lower back and guides her to the bar.

They chat at the bar while Christen orders two glasses of champagne before deciding to head out to the balcony so they can avoid the fans asking for photographs. Christen shivers as soon as the door opens but she is willing to deal with the cold if it means she can have Tobin to herself for a few minutes.

“Here, take my coat. I don’t feel the cold anyway.” Tobin says as she removes her coat and walks towards Christen, wrapping it around her shoulders. “Better?” she asks. “Perfect. You keep saving me tonight. My personal Knight in Shining Armour. Can I keep you around all the time?” Tobin laughs and gives her shoulders a squeeze before turning around to take in the view. “Beautiful, huh?” she says. Christen c an only stare at the girl and reply “So beautiful.”

They spend the next hour talking effortlessly, learning more about each other. Tobin sneaks out a bottle of champagne for them to share and they continue their conversation. Tobin tells her about playing in France for PSG while Christen gushes about her love for Sweden. As the alcohol takes its effect, the two inch closer together. Christen is giggling and stealing touches whenever she can. She thinks this may be the happiest she has been in a very long time.  
When the bottle is finished and they are both starting to shiver, Tobin suggests they move inside. She stands and offers Christen her hand to help her up. Christen must have had more than she thought and she stumbles into Tobin as she tries to stand up. Their eyes are locked and neither of them step away. Christen looks down at Tobin’s lips and can’t help wondering what they might feel like against hers. She wants nothing more than to close the gap between them. She has loved every moment with Tobin and for the first time since Kelley she feels completely lost in someone. She takes a small breath and, with a courage she doesn’t usually have, leans into Tobin.

As she does, Tobin breaks eye contact and steps back. She grabs at the back of her neck as she says “We should probably head back in. I’m sure everyone is wondering where their VIP has been hiding.”  
Christen’s heart sinks. She must have read things wrong. She is suddenly incredibly embarrassed and for the first time since meeting, things are awkward between the two of them. She needs to escape.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for keeping you out here for so long.” She says as she starts backing away, a crestfallen look on her face. “Thanks for keeping me company. It was lovely to meet you, Tobin. Good luck for the rest of the season in France.” She smiles weakly before turning around and opening the doors.

“Christen, wait. Please let me explain.” Tobin says, but the noise from the ballroom drowns her out and Christen disappears inside.

Christen can’t stand to be there any longer. She finds the event organiser and excuses herself. On the car ride home, she dissects every minute of the evening with Tobin. She wonders how she could have been so stupid to think she had a chance with Tobin Heath in the first place. It was so unlike her to be so forward, but it had been such a long time since she felt a connection with someone and she honestly couldn’t resist her desire to feel Tobin’s lips on hers.

As she opens the door to her hotel room, still mortified with what had happened earlier, a sob escapes from her lips. “Thank God she plays for PSG.” She thinks. “At least I won’t be bumping into her anytime soon!”.


	2. Triangles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen finds herself in a triangle she never would have expected.
> 
> Kelley thinks she may have made a mistake and makes a big play to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! The kudos and comments mean a lot!
> 
> Bear with me through this chapter...I have to create some angst :)

Kelley’s POV

Kelley was scrolling through her Instagram feed on her couch when a certain picture caught her attention. It showed her USWNT teammate, Tobin Heath, smiling brightly at the camera with her arm wrapped around her ex-girlfriend, Christen Press, at the Grassroots Foundation Gala. She and Christen had been over for months but she still felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. After all, she used to be Christen’s “plus one” at these events.

“How does Christen know Tobin? Why do they look so happy? Are they together? Was Christen always this beautiful?” she wondered. The thought of Christen moving on with someone else made her feel ill. Sure, she had ended things with her girlfriend when she moved to play for a team in Sweden, but these past few months had been lonelier than she had expected. She had hooked up with a few random girls, which had been fun, but she really craved a deeper connection with someone. Seeing the picture of the girl she had loved for so many years, made her think about the fact that she may have made one of the biggest mistakes of her life when she let her go. Her head was a mess – Christen always had that effect on her. She needed to get some air, so she pulled on her trainers and headed out the door for a run.

An hour later she burst through her front door with a plan. She was going to get her back. But Christen wouldn’t just take her back after the way Kelley ended things. She needed to win her back. Convince her to give her another chance. She needed to make a grand gesture to sweep her off her feet and back into Kelley’s arms, and she had just the thing in mind.

Christen’s POV

Christen woke up late with a hangover. She regretted the bottle of champagne from the night before, but not as much as she regretted how things had gone with Tobin. “Idiot!” she cursed herself. She dragged herself to the shower, not wanting to waste the only day she had to explore London before heading back to Sweden. She pulled on her clothes and headed out. First stop – COFFEE.

Christen spent the next few hours touristing around London – The Borough Market, London Eye, Buckingham Palace, and finally a chilly walk along the River Thames. The cold was really starting to get to her after her walk so she headed back to her hotel. 

“Hi Larry! Keeping warm?” she greeted her favourite doorman.

“Toasty, Miss Press! After all these years I’m used to far worse than this.” He smiled. “Someone stopped by earlier asking for you. I told her she could wait for you in the lobby but she said she would drop by again later.”

Christen was confused. Who could it have been. For a minute her heart leapt at the thought that it might have been Tobin. “Did they leave a name?”

“No, Miss Press. No name. Long brown hair, great smile, but no name.” Larry answered.

“OK, thanks Larry. I’ll see you later.” She replied as she headed inside to thaw. As the doors closed she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Kelley?” Christen spluttered.

“Chris” she smiled warmly, pulling her into a needy hug. “Surprise?”

“Long brown hair, great smile.” She thought. “It wasn’t Tobin. It was Kelley.”

“Kel, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Chris, I messed up. Big time. I realise this now. And I want to make it right.” She says as she steps towards her. “I know this must be coming as a shock and I don’t want to rush you. I have something that I planned for you. Will you let me show you? No expectations. I just want to do something special for you.”

“Um, Kel, I am so confused. I don’t understand what is going on. Why are you here?” Christen’s mind is racing.

“I know, Chris. But will you trust me this once? Come with me? I promise you, you won’t regret it.” Kelly begs.

“OK, I guess.” Christen replies hesistantly.

“Awesome!” Kelley responds enthusiastically. “Put this on!” she says as she hands Christen a blindfold.

“Seriously, Kel??” Christen says with a laugh.

“Seriously. Just do it, beautiful!” Kelley laughed.

This is how Christen remembered Kelley. Spontaneous, full of fun, loving. Christen could see herself falling back into this pretty easily. Kelley always had a special little spot in her heart. As the girl led her through the streets of London, blindfolded, the memories of their years together came flooding back. Kelley happily chatting away at her side, their hands clutched together.

After half an hour, Kelley suddenly stopped and Christen could hear her scratching around. “Ok, take it off, Chris!" Kelley shouts.

“What, here??” Christen chokes out pretending to be horrified.

“Not like that! Although I wouldn’t say no!” Kelley laughs. “Take off the blindfold, dork!”

When Christen takes off the blindfold, she sees two yoga mats overlooking the most beautiful private park. Kelley is standing between them with two gorgeous rescue pups in her arms.

“Kelley, how did you…”

“That’s a story for another time. I knew I had to do something extra special to get you back. And I know you. You can’t say no to yoga and puppies! Is it working?” Kelley asks nervously.

Christen nods. “You know me too well, O’hara. I didn’t stand a chance.”

After an hour of yoga, which is really much more fun when you have puppies crawling all over you, Kelley moves over to Christen and grabs her hand.

“Chris, you have every right to be angry, or upset, or both! And I know this may be coming as a surprise, but I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed US. Give me another chance? We were so good together and if you’ll let me fix this, we can be again.”

For so long this is what Christen had wanted. She spent months hoping Kelley would come back to her. She had missed the easy familiarity of her ex-girlfriend. The way she knew everything about her. Thoughts of Tobin briefly entered her mind, the spark she had felt, the instant connection. But Tobin had rejected her so clearly those feelings were one-sided. In that moment she put those feelings aside and made up her mind. Instead of giving Kelley an answer, she leaned in and pressed their lips together. Her body immediately remembered the way Kelley felt. The way they fit together. The kiss felt easy – like home.

“Is that a yes, Press?” Kelley breathed into Christen’s mouth. “Because I kinda booked myself a ticket on your flight back to Sweden. I was hoping you’d let me spend a few days with you?”

“Wow, that’s presumptuous! Even for you, Kel! How did you know I wouldn’t kick you to the curb and send you packing?” Christen asked, a smile forming on her lips.

“Because I know you, baby. And I know that big heart of yours.” She smiled as she leaned in to kiss her again. “God, I have missed this!” she breathed into Christen’s neck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after some pretty incredible makeup sex, Christen packed her bags and headed down to the lobby to check out. She told Kelley to meet her downstairs in a few minutes. When the elevator doors opened, Christen gasped. Tobin Heath was in her hotel lobby, hands in her pockets, pacing up and down. Christen considered staying in the elevator and escaping upstairs, but before the doors could close, Tobin looked up and found Christen’s eyes. A sad smile formed on her face and they walked towards each other.

“Tobin?” Christen questioned.

“Hey, Christen. Sorry for turning up here unannounced. I tried to stop by earlier but the doorman told me you would be out for the day.”

So that’s who Larry was talking about. It was Tobin, not Kelley, she thought to herself. Her mind was racing. What was Tobin doing here? Couldn’t she have spared me the embarrassment of having to see her again after I tried to kiss her?

“Oh, that’s alright. What are you doing here? Is everything alright” she asked politely.

“Yeah, everything is, um, fine.” She blurted out as she grabbed her neck nervously. “I just felt like I needed to explain what happened last night. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

“You don’t have to explain, Tobin. I think you were pretty clear about things last night. I’ll be alright, I swear.” Christen replied trying to act nonchalant.

“No, I don’t think I was clear about things at all. I had a great time with you last night. Actually, the best time I have had in a long time. And that kiss was all I could think about from the moment I saw you in that black dress. It took everything I had to not kiss you. Everything, Christen. It’s all I wanted, but I couldn’t. I can’t. There is a girl in France. Things haven’t been good between us for a while but we haven’t spoken about it and ended things and I can’t do that to her. I just can’t. And I’m so frustrated because meeting someone like you doesn’t happen everyday. Well not for me anyway.”

“Tobin, you don’t need to tell me this. You have nothing to explain. You…” Christen interjected.

“No, Christen. I do.” Tobin continued. “I don’t want to let this connection that I feel with you go to waste. When I get back to France I am ending things with Shirley. I’ve wanted to for a while, I just haven’t had the courage. But as soon as I met you I knew that this is what it should feel like. I don’t know if you’re still interested, but I would love to come across to Sweden on one of my off weeks and maybe spend some time together. Get to know each other. Because I really like spending time with you. A lot.”

“Tobin, stop.” Christen said sadly. “Things are complicated. I..” 

“Heath?” Kelley asked surprised.

“Hey, Kel! This is a surprise! What are you doing here?” she asked as she pulled Kelley into a quick hug.

“Just came to see my girl.” She replied as she wrapped her arm around Christen’s shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I couldn’t be away from this beautiful face any longer.” She smiled at Tobin as she pulled Christen closer to her.

“You two know each other?” Tobin asked, confused.

“This here is my girlfriend, Heath.” Kelley

“Your girlfriend?” she repeated as she looked from Kelley to Christen.

“Yep!” she said, popping the “P”. “I messed up a while back but this wonderful woman has agreed to give me another shot. And I am definitely not messing up again!” she said, making sure Tobin knew to back off.

“Oh. I, um. Small world ,I guess.” Tobin stammered out searching Christen’s face for some sort of response. “Well, you guys should catch up. I’ll get out of your way. Nice to see you, Kel. And nice to meet you again, Christen.” She managed to get out before turning and escaping into the chilly air.

Christen suddenly felt so uncomfortable in Kelley’s grasp. She desperately wanted to follow Tobin onto the street but she felt Kelley’s arm squeeze around her waist possessively. What was happening? After months alone she suddenly found herself torn between two women – one represented her past, but could the other represent her future? 

“God, this is a mess.” She thought to herself as she smiled weakly at her girlfriend.


	3. So We Meet Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen get a call up to the national team, crossing paths with Tobin Heath for the first time since that awkward encounter in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but enjoy anyway :)
> 
> P.S. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Much appreciated!

Christen boarded the plane with her mind in a mess. Kelley was sitting next to her grasping her hand, which would usually have made her heart happy, but given what had happened with Tobin, it just made her feel agitated. Why had Kelley suddenly reappeared now? She had been waiting months for her to want her back, and then as soon as Christen thought she might be able to move on, she is back!

“Why did you come back?” Christen asked quietly without looking at the girl next to her.

“To get the love of my life back.” She said as she kissed the back of her hand.

“Why now? It’s been months. What changed?” Christen questioned.

“I realised I didn’t want to be without you.” Kelley smiled.

“But what made you realise it?” Christen continued.

“I don’t know, Chris. I guess I just missed you and I didn’t want to anymore. Why all the questions? Can’t we just enjoy being together again?” Kelley asked hopefully.

“I just don’t understand what made you fly all the way to another country after all these months.” Christen kept pressing.

“I guess I just saw that picture of you and Tobin and something snapped. Seeing you, even more beautiful than I remembered, just made something click. I realised I wanted to be next to you, making you smile. I couldn’t wait another second. I just needed you back in that moment.”

“So this is about jealousy? Really, Kel? You haven’t changed at all!” she laughed sadly.

“Chris, no, it’s not how it sounds. I couldn’t be without you anymore. That photo made me realise that. What an idiot I’ve been. You mean everything to me. Chris, I…I…”

“Kelley, please don’t.” Christen cut her off.

“Don’t what?” Kelley asked surprised.

“Don’t say you love me, because I might not say it back.” She said sadly as she looked down.

“But, Chris, I do…I really lo…” Kelley continued desperately.

“No Kelley. I can’t do this with you. I’m sorry you came all the way here. A month ago, actually even a week ago, having you here would have made me the happiest girl in the world. But things have changed.”

“Is this about, Tobin?” Kelley asked softly.

“Kelley, this is about me. The way I feel about you and I has changed. You made me happy for so long, and I will always be grateful for the time we had together, but we are different people now and I really believe there is someone out there who will make you a lot happier than I ever could. And although I didn’t think it was possible, I now know there is someone out there for me too.”  
“Chris, I think this is a mistake. I know I hurt you but being away from you has made me realise that I need you. I don’t want to be without you, Christen.” Kelley pleaded.

“You will be just fine without me. You’ve always been fine without me, Kel. Maybe that was always part of the problem. You never needed me.” She says sadly as Kelley looks away. “I think its best if we get you a flight home as soon as we land in Sweden.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later...

 

Christen had gotten the email a few months after she had returned to Sweden. She and Kelley had ended things for good. She was in a really good space. She was working hard on the field and enjoying putting time into her yoga. She was happy. She didn’t think she could get happier until she got the call up to the National Team one Monday morning.

Her first feeling was of joy and relief. She had worked her butt off on the field and now she had finally been recognised by Jill. It felt great. It felt exactly how she imagined it would. But that feeling was quickly replaced with a feeling of anxiety. She would be going to camp – great - with all the other members of the team – great - including Tobin Heath – not great.  
Christen had a lot of regret about what happened between her and Tobin. And she knew she had only met the girl twice, but for some reason she just couldn’t put her mind at ease about it. The girl always made her way back into her thoughts.

She had decided that she would do her best to be Tobin’s friend – after all, she was pretty sure that Tobin would never think of her as anything more than that, and she did love spending time with her. All she needed to do was just clear the air between them and then they could move forward.

When Christen arrived at the Team Hotel she was immediately directed to a room on the 3rd floor, which she would be sharing with Alyssa, one of the goalies. When the elevator pinged, she bent down to pick up her bags and stepped forward into the corridor. As she did, she felt herself crash into someone. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist to steady her.

“Oh, sorry. I…Tobin! Hi.” Christen blurted out, completely taken by surprise.

“Hey, Christen. We really need to stop meeting like this.” Tobin said as she laughed shyly. Christen just stared back at her. “It’s been a while. How are you?” Tobin asked.

“Oh, good! I’m good.” She said as she snapped back to reality. “How are you? You look good. I mean well. You look well.” She said blushing.

“I’m good.” She chuckled back. “Really great to be home. I really missed this place. Congrats on the call up by the way. It’s been a long time coming. You really deserve it.”

“Jill finally noticed me all the way over in Sweden I guess.” After a long pause she whispers, “So, um, can we talk about what happened in London?”

“Oh, we really don’t need to do that.” Tobin replied awkwardly. “It was months ago. No big deal. No hard feelings. It’s all good. We are good. Yeah?”

“Uh, yeah, cool. As long as you’re good.” Christen replied disappointedly.

“Cool. I’m going to head to Alex’s room to catch up. I’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

“Yeah, later Tobin.” Her heart sank a little as she saw the girl walk away.

“Damn!” she cursed under her breath, realising that the time apart had done nothing to put out the sparks she felt whenever she saw the girl.

 

Tobin’s POV

 

“Fuck!” Tobin breathed out. “Get yourself together!” she reprimanded herself for being so affected by the beautiful girl she had met months before.

When she entered Alex room her face was flushed red and she was picking at her fingernails nervously.

“Dude, what is going on with you? You don’t look so good.” Alex asked, concerned.

“She’s here, Alex. I mean I knew she was going to be here. But I just saw her and fuck! I’m a mess all over again. I feel so stupid! Why does she have this effect on me?” she said dropping her head into her hands.

“Who is here, Tobs? ” Alex questioned.

“Press. Christen Fucking Press!” Tobin stated.

“Okay? Why is this a bad thing?” Alex asked, confused.

“Al, I haven’t stopped thinking about her since the day I met her. She is the reason I finally had the courage to end things with Shirley. I haven’t felt so instantly connected to someone since…actually I’ve never felt something like this.” Tobin said desperately.

“London girl is…Press?” Alex exclaimed. “You never told me! You just said that someone had totally blown you away but that things hadn’t worked out!”

“Yeah.” Tobin said sheepishly. “I was kinda embarrassed. I didn’t want you to know it was her. But now she is here, down the corridor and I don’t know what to do.”

Alex smiled sadly until she had a realisation. “But Tobs, wasn’t she dating Kelley?”

“Yeah, she is.” Tobin replied, dejectedly. “I mean I think so. When I saw her in London they had just gotten back together.”

“Do you want me to find out? Kelley isn’t at camp because of her ankle but I can give her a call and try to get the latest? So you know where they stand?” Alex asked hopefully.

“No, don’t do that! I’m sure they’re still together. Kelley isn’t stupid enough to let her go twice. I’ll be fine, Al. It’ll be fine. I’ll get over it. I have to.” She smiled weakly, trying to convince herself of the words she was saying.


	4. Coffee Fixes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen begin to reconnect...

It was Day 3 of camp, and so far Christen and Tobin had managed to avoid each other almost entirely. Tobin spent her time with Alex and Allie, while Christen was glued to Julie’s side. When she wasn’t around, she found herself hanging out with Alyssa. She was really enjoying their new friendship. She was calm and kind – the perfect antidote for the anxiety Christen felt every time she found herself near Tobin, or even thinking about the girl.

Christen’s anxiety was also spilling over onto the field. Her mind wasn’t in the game. And it showed. Jill had pulled her aside that morning to check that everything was ok. She put it down to nerves and assured her she would be back to her best soon.  
When practice was done, Christen stayed behind, determined to work on her shooting. She had missed every shot in practice and she was struggling to understand why. 100 shots later, she headed to the locker room. As she pushed through the door she gasped out loud. She had walked in on Tobin – half undressed and heading for the showers. When she saw Christen she grabbed around for a towel and covered herself up.

“Sorry, I thought everyone had left already.” She said looking at her watch. “What are you still doing here?”

Christen was standing, mouth agape. She didn’t know how long she was standing like that but when Tobin chuckled quietly she snapped back to reality. “Oh, I’ve really been struggling to find a rhythm on the field. Things are feeling off, which never happens. I missed every shot today so I put in a few extra hours but nothing seems to be helping. At this rate this will be my first and last camp.”

“Jill is not going to drop you because of a few bad practices.”

“This whole camp has been a disaster for me. I would drop myself if I were her. Can’t keep a striker that can’t score.”

“I think maybe you’re too in your own head. I’ve seen you play. It’s clear how much you love being out there. Try to get bac to that. Just enjoy being out there. I have no doubt it will come right in no time at all. You’re too talented for it not too.”

“And how do you propose I get out of my head?” she asked. “You may not know this about me but this is what I do. I overthink EVERYTHING!”

“Getting away from the field is probably a good start. I’m going to grab a quick shower and then head out for some coffee. Why don’t you come with me? You drink coffee right?”

Christen was surprised. So far it had seemed like Tobin was doing everything she could to steer clear of Christen. But Christen wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to spend more time with her.

“Do I drink coffee? Coffee and I are in a very serious relationship!”

“Perfect. I’ll wait for you outside.”

“OK. And Tobin…thank you.” 

“No problem. I’m a coffee addict so it works out for both of us.” She smiled.

Christen had tried to clear her head while she showered but it wasn’t working. Why had Tobin been so kind to her? Was she trying to be a good friend or was this a coffee date? Could Tobin still be interested in her? Is that what I want with Tobin?

"Christen, stop!" she chastised herself. "Get out of your head!"

She had gotten dressed, wishing she had brought nicer clothes for coffee with Tobin. She gave herself a look in the mirror before heading out to the parking lot. Tobin was sitting on the hood of one of the team cars. Christen couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked, her defined arms slung over her knees.

“Hey, you ready to go?” she asked.

“Ready. Where are we going?”

“There’s a little Espresso Bar I always go to when we are here. I think you’ll like it. It’s simple but the coffee is great.”

“Let’s go. Coffee is calling.”

When they sat down at the table with their coffees, it was as if they were transported right back to the moment they met. Conversation flowed easily. There were no flirty touches or longing glances this time but she still enjoyed every single minute she spent with Tobin. They discussed everything and anything - yoga, travel, art, and of course Christen’s beloved dogs. She wasn’t surprised to learn that Tobin loved animals as much as she did.  
She didn’t know if she should bring up what had happened with Kelley, but she decided it was better to be completely honest. She was sure she saw Tobin stiffen at the mention of Kelley’s name, but she needed her to know that it was over for good, and it had been for a long time.

Two hours, and two coffees later, when the staff had finished stacking the tables and chairs, they politely asked them to leave. Christen didn’t want to go. Tobin had been right. Getting away from the game had really helped to clear her head. Although she strongly suspected that a certain someone had more to do with her newfound calmness than anything else.

“Thank you.” She said as she turned to face Tobin in the car on the way back to the hotel.

“You’re welcome. For what exactly?” she chuckled.

“For saving me. Again. It seems to be your thing.” She smiled sweetly.

“Anything for you, Miss Press.” She said as she turned to focus on the road.

Christen felt sure that she and Tobin would become friends. Really good friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin’s POV

She wasn’t sure why she had asked Christen to coffee, but thinking back on it she was glad that she did. She had been doing her best to stay away from Christen, not wanting to let her feelings about her bubble to the surface again. But when she saw the girl in the locker room, looking so panicked about her form, she just wanted to make her feel better. Two hours later, after catching up with the girl she had spent so much time thinking about, it wasn’t only Christen who felt better. Tobin felt great!

That evening Alex and Allie had decided they were all going to watch a movie in the cinema downstairs. They went down the corridor knocking at each door on the way, inviting everyone to join them. By the time they got to Christen and Alyssa’s room the group had grown to include Mal, Chrystal, Julie, Moe, Ali and Ash. Chrystal knocked on the door.

“One minute!” they heard Christen mumble through the door. “Hey guys. What’s happening?” she said slowly as she rubbed her eyes.

“You’re coming downstairs to watch a movie with us.” Chrystal replied.

“Uh, okay.” She said confused. Tobin looked up to see the girl smiling at her. “Hey, long time no see.”

Tobin didn’t think she had ever seen something more adorable than a sleepy Christen.

“Hey” she smiled back sheepishly when she knew she had been caught staring.

“Wait, what? Were you guys hanging out without us?” Ash asked confused. “Thanks for the invite, dude!” she turned to Tobin.

“We just grabbed a cup of coffee after practice. Chill.” She replied a bit awkwardly as everyone was staring at her.

“A coffee date? With Press? Nice, dude!” she said as she flung her hand out for a high five.

“No dude. It was NOT a date! We both stayed late after practice and you know how I feel about my coffee.” She tried to save the situation as her cheeks turned red. When she looked up she saw the disappointment in Christen’s eyes. The girl immediately looked away, stepping into the corridor and closing the door before the group headed downstairs. 

She hadn’t meant to hurt Christen with her words. If Tobin was honest with herself, she wished it had been a date. She made her way next to Christen and whispered, “I’m kinda hoping it’ll become a tradition.”

“What?” Christen jumped when she realised Tobin was next to her.

“I was hoping coffee dates after practice is something we do more often. It can be our thing?”

“But it wasn’t a date?” Christen asked carefully.

“Well, just coffee then. I’d like to get coffee with you more often, Miss Press.” she smiled shyly as she bumped her shoulder against Christen’s.

“Me too.” she replied softly.

“And who knows, maybe the date part can come later.” she thought to herself.


	5. Cross Country Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin struggles to settle back into life apart from Christen so she decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciating all the feedback!
> 
> Sorry for any errors. Work is crazy busy and I just don't have time to edit.

It had been five days and they hadn’t missed a single coffee date. In fact, it was the highlight of every day. It was the last day of camp and everyone was getting ready to disperse for some much-needed time off. Christen was heading back to California to spend time with her family and of course her beloved dogs. Tobin was heading off to Portland. She was moving to a new place and needed to pack up her apartment.

As they sat opposite each other with their hands wrapped around their coffee mugs, the last one they would be able to share together for a long time, Christen noticed Tobin didn’t quite seem herself.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked as she reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

“I’m gonna miss this.” She said sadly as she looked up at Christen.

“Miss what?” Christen asked concerned.

“This. Coffee. Everyday. With you.” She smiled weakly.

“Me too, Tobin.” She replied sadly.

The next morning, they found themselves outside their hotel struggling to say goodbye to each other. Christen was finding it difficult to explain to herself. They were just friends. Who got coffee together. A lot. They had only really started to get to know each other this week but for some reason it felt like so much more. She felt herself getting upset at the thought of having to be apart from Tobin so she decided she needed to do this quickly before she fell apart.

“Look after yourself, Heath.” she whispered into her neck as she pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m already looking forward to our next coffee.”

“Me too, Chris. I don’t think you realise how much.” She whispered before Christen pulled away, gave a small wave and jumped into a cab. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin’s PoV

Tobin had been home for two days and she felt restless. She loved Portland. It was her home. She loved the way she felt there. But this time it was different. She went to all her favourite places and did all her favourite things, but the only thing that made her happy was texting Christen. 

They texted all day. Good morning texts, goodnight texts. Tobin loved hearing about what Christen was up to, who she was with, although she always felt a pang of jealousy wishing she was there with her instead of her friends. In the back of her mind she hoped that Christen was missing her the way Tobin was missing Christen. 

She had never been like this. Things didn’t bother her. She was chill. But lately everything felt off. She wasn’t getting joy from the things that usually made her happy. She had been tossing all night trying to make sense of what she was feeling. At 4am she sat up in her bed knowing she had to do something about it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christen was surprised when her phone screen lit up with a picture of Tobin. They had texted every day since they had parted ways, but this was the first time Tobin had called her.

“Tobin, hey! This is a nice surprise.” She smiled broadly. 

“Hey, Chris. I hope you are ready for another surprise. I’m in LA.” She said cautiously.

“Really?” she asked surprised.

“Yeah, really. And I’m in need of good coffee. I thought the local could maybe help me out. I could buy you a cup if you’re free?” She asked hopefully.

“You came all the way to LA for coffee?” Christen asked confused.

“I came all the way to LA for coffee with you. Is that weird?” She suddenly seemed embarrassed.

“Well, yeah, kinda. I mean, Portland has great coffee.” She said honestly, only noticing the worried look on Tobin’s face afterwards. “But it’s also adorable.” She quickly added.

“So…?” Tobin asked looking a little relieved.

“Of course. I would love nothing more than to have coffee with you.” She smiled widely.

“Good, because it just doesn’t taste the same without you.” Tobin said sincerely.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christen knew exactly where to go. It was her favourite coffee shop in LA. The only coffee she drank whenever she came come. It was small, unassuming, off the beaten track but the coffee was incredible and she knew Tobin would appreciate the inviting and homely décor.

Christen grabbed a table while Tobin ordered – two Cortados to stay. A few minutes later she found Christen in a quiet back corner. She had been nervous that coming to LA would be too much too soon but things went straight back to what they had been before, happily catching each other up on what had been going on, despite the fact that they had been texting almost constantly for days.  
When their drinks were finished Christen pushed her chair back and began to stand up to leave before Tobin gently grabbed her hand.

“So…as much as I love our coffee dates, and trust me its a lot, I was kinda thinking…hoping that maybe you might want to go on a date with me. Like an actual date, without coffee. Well there can be coffee but there won’t only be coffee. If you want. No pressure. If you don't want...” she rambled nervously.

“Yes.” Christen replied simply.

“Yes?” Tobin asked surprised.

“Yes, Tobin. I would love to go on a date with you. With or without coffee.” She smiled as she squeezed her hand tighter.

“Oh, that’s great. Really great!” She said sounding relieved as a huge smile spread across her face. “That was easier than I thought it was going to be. I had already planned out a whole speech to convince you that it was a good idea. So, tonight?”

“Tonight? That’s in like two hours!” she asked surprised.

“Yeah! Forgive me if I’m a little eager but I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while.” She said as her cheeks blushed red.

“A while?” Christen asked as a small smile spread across her lips.

“Since the moment you climbed into my car in London.” She said sheepishly.

“So you did feel it too…” she thought out loud as she thought back to that night.

“Yeah, Chris, I felt everything!" she said as she squeezed the girls hand trying to convey how much she meant it. "And none of those feelings have gone away. In fact, they seem to grow with every cup of coffee we share.”

“OK, well if we are doing this tonight, I need to go and get ready. I don’t want to disappoint The Tobin Heath.” Christen said suddenly looking incredibly neervous.

“You couldn’t if you tried, Press.” She said reassuringly, starting to feel the buzz of excitement in her stomach grow.


	6. The First "First"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date...

Tobin had already planned the date in detail, hoping with everything she had that Christen would say yes. When she parks outside Christen’s parent’s home she knows everything is set and ready to go. She feels nervous and excited. Mostly excited. She has waited for this moment for a long time, after all.

She rings the doorbell and waits patiently.

“I’m coming! Just give me one minute! I’ll be right down! I promise, I’m almost done!”

Tobin laughs imagining Christen running around in a panic. Three minutes later the door opens and Tobin’s mouth drops open when she sees her. Christen is wearing a simple outfit, a casual dress, but the way it hangs off her incredible body, showing off her toned arms, takes Tobin’s breath away. 

“Chris, you look…wow.” She stuttered sheepishly.

“I wasn’t sure what we were doing so I didn’t know what to wear. Is this okay?” she asked while she did a little turn.

“You look beautiful. You always do. It’s perfect.” She smiled warmly.

“Thank you. You look…hot! You always do.” She flirts back.

Tobin laughs shyly and grabs Christen’s hand. “Ready to go, beautiful?”

“So ready!” Christen replies enthusiastically.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tobin, how did you find this place? I’ve lived here my entire life and I’ve never seen anything like this!” Christen asks as she takes in the view. “And when did you set all of this up?”

They were on a rooftop of a downtown building, overlooking the city as the sun set behind them. There were blankets and pillows strewn all over the floor, and fairy lights hanging all around them. On the blanket was a picnic basket filled with all the things Tobin knew Christen loved.

“I know a guy.” She replied casually with a chuckle. “I told him what I wanted to do and he made it happen.”

“Seems like a great guy. You’ll have to introduce me sometime.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Hey! Not cool. Here I am trying to woo you and you’re trying to set yourself up on a date with my friend.” She replied pouting.

“Trust me, you have NOTHING to worry about. He’s not my type.” Christen replied quickly.

“How do you know? You’ve never met him.” Tobin said, continuing to pout.

“I know because YOU’RE my type, Tobin.” She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you for this. It couldn’t be more perfect.”

Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist and hugged her tightly. She was pretty sure this was the best place in the world.

“You’re welcome. I’m really glad you like it.” She whispered into her neck as she held on. 

Christen pulled back a little, her eyes dropping to Tobin’s lips. Tobin wanted to close the gap between them but she was suddenly filled with nerves. She had had plenty of first kisses before but this time she had a feeling that it might be her last first kiss ever. She needed it to be perfect. 

“Wine! I brought wine. Can I pour you a glass?” she said as she backed away awkwardly.

“Um…yeah, wine would be great.” She replied a little dejected, turning to take in the view.

Tobin returns with two glasses of wine, handing one to Christen. “It’s so beautiful. I can see why you love LA so much.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky to call this place home.” She replies appreciating the beauty around her. “And I’m pretty lucky to be here with you.” She says turning to face Tobin. After a moment of silence Christen leans into Tobin, desperate to feel her lips on her own.

Tobin panics once again. She backs away walking towards the pile of blankets and pillows, flopping down dramatically. “Come here. Sit with me?” she asks hopefully.

Christen looks hurt but walks over and sits down next to the girl. Tobin starts to rummage through the basket, not noticing the tears that are threatening to escape from Christen’s eyes.

“Tobs?” she asks softly.

“Yeah?” she replies as she continues preparing the food.

“Why don’t you want to kiss me?” she chokes out.

“What?” Tobin looks up surprised, her stomach sinking when she sees the tears welling up in Christen’s eyes.

“I’m just confused. You ask me on a date and organise all of this but every time I try to kiss you, you push me away like it’s the last thing you want to do.” She says sadly not looking at Tobin.

“Chris, no!” she replies quickly while moving to grab her hand. “That’s not it at all! I’m…”

“If you’ve changed your mind it’s okay, I’m just confused about what you want. Why did you organise this? Why are…”

Christen is cut off when Tobin’s lips smash against hers. It’s quick and desperate. When they pull apart Tobin searches Christen’s eyes, hoping that she hasn’t screwed this up. She brings her hand up to wipe the tears off her cheeks hating that she is the reason for them.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispers. After a moment she leans in again, pausing briefly right before their lips meet, silently asking for permission to kiss her again. When Christen gives her a small nod, Tobin closes the gap. The second kiss is softer, full of feeling. It feels like a release for Tobin. She has had all these feeling for Christen for so long and being able to show her how she feels is completely overwhelming. 

When they pull apart to steady themselves Tobin knows needs to set the record straight.

“I’m so sorry, Chris. I’ve wanted to do that since day one. There hasn’t been a single moment since I met you that I didn’t want to kiss you. I’ve been in my own head psyching myself out. It’s just that everything feels like such a big deal with you. I REALLY like you Christen. This kiss wasn’t just any kiss for me. I wanted it to be perfect and instead I screwed everything up. I’m so sorry.”

“Tobin, you didn’t screw it up. I’m sorry I overreacted. It’s just that I want you so much and I was worried that you didn’t feel the same.” She says with a small smile.

“Chris, I definitely feel the same. I’m so sorry I ruined our first “first”.” Tobin says sadly.

“It’s okay, Tobs. But only because that second kiss more than made up for it!” She says cheekily, leaning into Tobin’s side. “That was…WOW!”

“Yeah, it really was. Lay with me?” Tobin asks hopefully.

Christen snuggles into her side, a feeling of relief flooding over her, knowing that Tobin feels the same. They spend the next few hours like that, wrapped up in eachother, stealing kisses at every possible chance.

When Tobin feels Christen shiver in her arms she suggests they pack up so she can take her home.

“Thank you for this, Tobin. I’m sorry I got so emotional earlier. Girls, huh? They’re the worst!” She jokes.

“Yeah, the worst.” She says wrapping her arms around her. “Not you though. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in…ever.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrive at Christen’s house, Tobin insists on walking her to her door.

“Do you wanna come in for one more glass of wine?” she asks, noticing Tobin looking awkward. “It’s just me staying here at the moment.” She adds to put her mind at ease.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” She asks with a small smile.

“Very sure. I don’t want this date to end yet.” Christen reassures her as she squeezes her hand.

“Me either.” She said leaning in to place a soft kiss on Christen’s lips.

As Christen opens the door she hears Morena and Khaleesi come bounding through the house to greet her. When she has finished with her very elaborate hellos, she stand up and turns to Tobin.

“Girls, I need to introduce you to someone. This is Tobin. Be nice, she’s a good one.” She says as she points her finger at them. Tobin can’t help but chuckle at the sweet exchange.

“Hi girls! I have heard SO much about you!” Tobin beams as she crouches down to pet the dogs. They’re all over her knocking her backwards and climbing into her lap.

“I think they may like you more that they like me! I’m not sure I can keep you around if that’s the case. And to think…I had planned on you becoming a big part of life.” She says, pretending to be annoyed.

“Well I guess you’re just going to get used to being second in their eyes, because I’m not going anywhere.” She says as she continues to play with the dogs. 

Christen pours them a glass of wine before taking Tobin on a tour of her family home. It is beautiful, in a lived-in kind of way. It feels like a happy home. When they get to Christen’s bedroom, she pauses for a second, looking to Tobin.

“And this is my room.” She says looking a little worried.

“Do I get to see inside?” Tobin asks softly.

“I don’t know." she says shyly.

"Why not?" she asks seriously.

"Tobin, if I open this door, I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be able to behave myself with you.” Christen looks down embarrassed. 

“And why is that?” She asks as she grabs Christen’s hips and pulls her into her. 

Christen looks up with a smirk on her face. She leans in closer, placing a row of kisses along Tobin’s jaw before she whispers in her ear “You have no idea how many times I’ve fucked myself in this bed wishing it was you? 

“Chris! You can’t say that to me and expect me to behave.” She stutters.

“What if I don’t want you to behave?” she says seriously.

“Open that door right now, Christen Press.” Tobin orders as she begins to work on Christen’s neck.


End file.
